


Christmas Vacation

by fanfic_roulette



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fanfic roulette, M/M, Post Mpreg, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_roulette/pseuds/fanfic_roulette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Merlin, when I said I wanted to get away for the holidays, I didn’t expect you to <i>literally send us to an unknown location</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the product of a drunken collaborative effort that we have called fanfic roulette. Starting with a set of four prompts randomly selected from a list that we had generated, each person wrote a fic using at least three of the generated tags in ten minutes. Full disclaimer: we were drunk. With that in mind, please enjoy.
> 
> This fic’s prompts:  
> timetravel  
> roof sex  
> mpreg  
> holidays

“Merlin. _Mer_ lin! Wake up!”  


Merlin groaned and rolled over, pulling the blanket over his head in an attempt to muffle Arthur’s wake-up call. It was the weekend, Christmas weekend, his first weekend off work in months, and whatever time it was, it was too early.  


“MERLIN!” Arthur shook his shoulder, and Merlin finally roused himself at the desperate edge that was coloring Arthur’s tone.  


“ _What_?!”  


“Where are we?”  


“What?” Merlin blinked sleepily and looked around. The first thing he noticed was the bed, the crimson comforter that was not what he had fallen asleep under just hours before. Next, his eyes drifted to the room around them, the cold stone walls that were _definitely_ not the walls of the London flat he and Arthur shared. In fact, it looks suspiciously like a…castle?  


“Umm…” he hummed noncommittally, quite sure he was still dreaming.  


“Merlin, when I said I wanted to get away for the holidays, I didn’t expect you to _literally send us to an unknown location_. Did your magic do this?”  


Merlin thought back to the night before, becoming uncomfortably aware that he was _not_ actually dreaming, that he and Arthur were _not_ in their room, and that yes, his magic probably had something to do with it. Last night… they had been out on the roof of their building, enjoying the clear winter sky and a reprieve from the snow that had been falling for days. He blushed as he remembered how their innocent evening of stargazing had quickly turned, well, _less-than-_ innocent, and if it had not been for the fact that it was late December, they would not have made it back to their room before they had discarded their clothes completely. It had been wonderful sex, the best they had had since the mysterious and miraculous birth of their first child; Merlin knew it had to have been to make his magic act out without his consent like this.  


Arthur was still looking at him expectantly, with just a hint of exasperation. Merlin glanced back sheepishly from under his lashes.  


“Um…Happy Christmas?”  


Arthur rolled his eyes and pulled him in for a kiss, smiling fondly.


End file.
